1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a multi-terminal laminated ceramic capacitor with low ESL.
2. Description of the Related Art
Such laminated ceramic capacitors have been required to have ESL reduced with increase in frequency of electronic devices on which the capacitors are to be mounted. As means for realizing low ESL, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2000-208361 discloses increasing the electrode width of terminal electrodes.
Recently, furthermore, the market demand for miniaturization of electronic devices has been rapidly increasing, and further miniaturization of laminated ceramic capacitors to be mounted thereon is also demanded in accordance with the technical trend.
Under normal conditions, however, the miniaturization necessarily reduces the width of terminal electrodes, contrary to the demand for low ESL.
In multi-terminal laminated ceramic capacitors on which many terminal electrodes have to be formed, moreover, if the electrode width of terminal electrodes is increased to realize low ESL, it will be difficult to ensure sufficient space for formation of the terminal electrodes on the side faces of the miniaturized body, thereby limiting reduction of ESL.
Even if sufficient space is ensured for formation of the terminal electrodes, furthermore, the distance between adjacent terminal electrodes will decrease to greatly increase the risk of short-circuit failure between the terminal electrodes, for example, due to failure caused by plating elongation during electroplating of the terminal electrodes.